


Night

by missmie



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Jealous Takano, M/M, Sneaky Ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmie/pseuds/missmie
Summary: Ritsu has plans for the evening and tells Takano he's busy tonight and when Takano wants to know what Ritsu replies “Personal."Takano isn't happy.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what suggestions you have for the future. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's work or characters but I do suggest she do a real cross over soon. And have Ritsu and Takano switch roles in bed, but I digress. Enjoy

 

“Ōi[1], Onodera.” Called Takano knocking on the subordinate’s door not letting up as he had been at it for 2 minutes already. Yet Ritsu had not come to the door. ‘What if he isn’t home?’ Thought Takano. Sighing, he halted his knocks going for his cellphone and calling the younger editor. As he put the phone to his ear, he was met with a recorded message,

 

 

“The phone you are trying to reach is out of range or is turned—"

 

 

 

This caused Takano to become even more frustrated. Where was Ritsu? He left the office earlier while Takano had been in a meeting so he should have been home. ‘He could be on a date.’ Came a treacherous thought stirring Takano’s jealousy at the mere thought of Ritsu at a restaurant with An, or Nao or whoever else was after Ritsu these days. Redialing the phone again he was met with the same automated message. The ding of the elevator, followed by the doors sliding open revealed many shopping items being carried by someone. Noticing a familiar top of hair and messenger bag dangling off one side a very delectable hip. Takano was relieved that Ritsu was here and not on some date with somebody. “Onodera, where have you been? I have tried calling you multiple times.”

 

 

 

“My phone died, and I forgot to charge it when I came back from work.” Answered Ritsu preoccupied with balancing his purchases while fishing out his key. “Is there something you needed, because I’m busy tonight.”

 

 

“Doing what?” asked Takano his eyes narrowing as Ritsu opened the door placing his bags down before turning to close the door.

 

 

“Personal, now good night.” Answered Ritsu closing the door before Takano had a chance to barge in.

 

 

“Open the door!” demanded Takano.

 

 

“No, I have plans tonight. If what you want is work-related, it will just have to wait until tomorrow.” Called Ritsu through the door. Takano was getting angry at Ritsu’s behavior.

 

 

“Onodera!” shouted Takano and growled when no reply came. A soft humming to music was heard, and Takano knew Ritsu had plugged in headphone to an mp3 player or iPod to drown out Takano. Takano stalked to his apartment, slamming his door closed. His jealousy was clouding his thoughts as imagined what plans Ritsu had tonight. Based on all those purchases, he was clearly having a guest tonight and was cooking them dinner. He could only imagine Ritsu having his apartment all cleaned up, wearing a buttoned-up collar shirt. A white table cloth over the table with the lights dimmed, a candlelight dinner, romantic music playing in the background Ritsu and his companion moving from the table to the bedroom and Ritsu beginning to unbutton his….. Takano shoved off his shoes and stalked down the hallway of his apartment. He dialed Ritsu’s phone and was met by the same prerecorded message from earlier, causing Takano to snarl as he almost threw his phone against the wall separating his and Ritsu’s apartment. Maybe he should call Yokozawa and go get a drink, perhaps announcing to Ritsu that he was going to Yokozawa’s for the night hoping to cause the younger man to repeat his action when it happened the last time. Was Takano really that desperate, that needy, that dependent? When it came to Ritsu, the answer was yes, he was desperate, he was needy, he was that dependent on Ritsu. He loved Ritsu and wanted Ritsu to fall in love with him again, for Ritsu to tell him those 3 words again from ten years ago.

 

 

However, Takano didn’t pick up his cell to call Yokozawa or Ritsu instead Takano Masamune went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He returned to the living room, collapsing down on to the couch and taking a swing of his drink. He thought that he and Ritsu were making progress, but it seemed that he was doing all the heavy lifting. He drained his beer and went to retrieve another grabbing three and taking them all back to the couch and proceeded to drain the second one dry. He played through the last few weeks wondering if he did anything to push Ritsu. Everything was fine when he went to retrieve his glasses from Ritsu a couple of weeks ago. The sound of the ping notified him of a new message. Retrieving his phone he opened, and his eyes widened seeing it was a message from Ritsu.

 

 

_From Onodera Ritsu_

_Subject: Tonight_

_Can you come over right now?_

 

 

Takano felt all his jealousy and worry evaporate from just that message. He saw it had been over 2 hours since he came home.

 

 

_To Onodera Ritsu_

_Subject: coming over_

_Sure I will be right over._

 

 

Hitting the send button, he went to stand up when he received a reply from Ritsu.

 

 

_From Onodera Ritsu_

_Subject: come on in_

_Let yourself in the door is unlocked and come to the dining area._

 

 

 

Puzzled by this Takano went out, locking his door behind him. Turning, he strolled over to Ritsu’s door seeing that it was indeed unlocked. As he entered the apartment, the lights were dimmed, and Takano tried to squash down the hope blooming in his chest that this was for him.

 

 

 

 

“Onodera? Ritsu?” called Takano heading to the dining area and froze upon what he saw. A single table setting was set a folded piece of paper lay on the plate, and towards the center of the table, a cake sat waiting to be eaten, coming closer Takano stared stupefied upon reading what was on the cake.

_Masamune I love you_

 

 

Taking off his glasses, he checked to see if they were foggy, finding nothing wrong, he put them back on. He pinched himself to see if it was a dream, but he was wide awake. This was real. Robotically he reached for the paper on the plate and unfolded it.

_I’m telling you what I’m thinking, and that is that this is love. I love you. However, I do need a good night sleep so I’m staying at a hotel tonight knowing what would happen if I stayed. I didn’t want to wait to tell you, though. I’ll see you at work tomorrow._

_Ritsu_

He blinked once, twice, three times.

 

 

…………………………………..

………………………………

💢.

 

 

He was calling Ritsu a nanosecond later, however, unlike the last time when he attempted to call the younger editor, this time the call went through. The phone kept ringing until it reached voicemail. He redialed again and again and again. On the 17th try, Ritsu finally answered, and Takano did not waste one moment once the call connected.

 

 

“Ōi, who said you can use a cake to say it. Get back here!”

 

 

 

“Īe[2].” Replied Ritsu and then Takano was met with a dial tone. He punched in the redial and held up his phone.

 

 

 

“The phone you are trying to reach is out of range or is turned—"

 

 

Takano was going to show no mercy on Onodera Ritsu. While not a verbal declaration of love, it was still Ritsu saying he loved Takano. He had succeeded, and now he was unable to properly ‘celebrate’ with Ritsu.

 

 

Tomorrow night might have been a very long night for one Onodera Ritsu if Ritsu hadn’t reserved the hotel room for four days, hadn’t packed two weeks of clothes and wasn’t going to drive his car to work tomorrow. But he had done those things as Ritsu thought it would be so much better,( as to make up to Takano in taking so long), to finally have the control, to be the one to dominate and to have Takano come undone, to wither and beg.

 

 

 

………………………

 

 

Takano cracked in three days. 😉.

 

 

 

[1] Ōi ---> hey

[2] Īe ----> no

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
